My Chemical Romance
by Fabs Ryuu
Summary: I'll make it easy for you, Huang Zitao/KrisTao/Drabble/Fluff/Mind to RnR?


_Here comes again another fic for my another author friends. She is arlene, a TaoRis Hard Shipper! If you want to get to know her better, please visit our wordpress. Thanks :)_

* * *

**Title: My Chemical Romance  
**

**Cast: EXO Tao, EXO Kris, EXO Luhan**

**Warning: Bromance!**

**Disclaimer: This fic isn't mine. This fic belongs to Arlene**

"_Ge_, aku lelah." Tao merasa rahangnya akan patah saat itu juga.

"Sudah kubilang, teruslah membaca, dengan begitu kau akan hafal materi setengah semester."

"_Yeah_, dan apakah metode seperti ini yang kau gunakan, ?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Mengapa kau menggunakan cara kejam ini padaku?"

"Karena kau bodoh." Kris menepukkan buku kimia tebal itu hingga Tao memekik pelan.

Pukul tujuh malam dan Tao belum mendapatkan makanannya, Kris duduk sambil membalik novel James Patterson, namun percayalah matanya sanggup melihat bilamana Tao tidak menghadap ke arah _text book_ kimia-nya.

"Kris, apa kau ingin menyiksa seekor panda tidak berdosa?" Luhan menyodorkan semangkuk kecil sup tofu, Tao hendak menyambarnya tetapi kaki Kris terangkat dan mendorong balik tubuh Tao.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku makan sehingga semua _text_ sialan ini bisa masuk ke dalam otakku!" Tao berteriak tepat di telinga Kris.

"_Do not scream, _ZiTao."

"Mau aku suapi?" Luhan menawarkan diri, terlihat sengaja membuat Kris cemburu.

"Oh, terimakasih _deer_, tapi Tao lebih suka berkutat dengan ujian tengah semesternya."

"Kelihatannya tidak begitu." _Deer_ Luhan menaikkan alisnya, benar-benar menyukai acara-menggoda-Taoris ini.

"Dan mengapa kau tidak mengurusi _baby_ Sehun-mu? Sepertinya dia pulang bersama Kai dengan bergandeng tangan tadi. Kau tahu, SeKai akhir-akhir ini terlihat sungguh nyata, kau tidak khawatir?"

"_Damn it!_ Aku bersumpah akan menjejalimu tomat utuh kalau kau berbohong, Kris!" Luhan berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kamar Kai.

"Nah, mari kita lihat seberapa jauh kau hafal." Kris membalik _text book_ tersebut dengan tatapan yang tidak disukai Tao, bisa Tao tebak Kris akan memberikan pertanyaan yang begitu sulit hingga dia akan mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya.

"Apa yang bisa meredam reaksi Thermite? Ini sangat mudah, aku akan menghukummu jika kau tidak ingat."

"Air, _maybe_?" Tao asal menjawab, sebuah pukulan dari kaki Kris mendarat di punggungnya.

"_You fool_?"

"Jangan bersikap seperti ini! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya membaca tiga bab dan menghafal setiap reaksi kimia sebanyak ini? Aku tidak sepertimu yang mudah menghafal! Kau bahkan tidak membolehkan aku mak—"

Kris menutup mulut Tao dengan sebuah ciuman, dibuangnya buku kimia itu entah kemana. Kris tidak bermaksud menyulitkan _baby panda_-nya hari ini, dia hanya ingin membuat Tao mendapatkan setidaknya satu kali nilai A dalam ujian kimia. Tao menundukkan kepalanya, setitik airmata mengalir dari sana.

"_Ge_, maafkan aku karena aku payah dalam kimia, tetapi ini benar-benar sulit." Tao—yang sedari dulu menjadi _cry baby_—mulai tersedu hebat.

"ZiTao, yang bisa meredam reaksi Thermite adalah Nitrogen Cair. Sekarang aku bertanya, apa yang terjadi jika aku menciummu lebih ganas dari ini?" Kris mengeluarkan sedikit _smirk_-nya.

"Entahlah, aku mungkin akan meledak."

"Nah, meledak, bisakah kau menghubungkan itu dengan reaksi kimia?"

"Uhhm…_natrium_ dengan air dalam gas _chlorine_?" Tao menebak, siap dengan reaksi Kris yang mungkin hendak memukulnya.

"_Good boy_, jadi sepertinya aku harus menciummu lebih sering supaya kau bisa mengingat semua materi ini." Kris memungut kembali _text book_ kimia tersebut dan menyuruh Tao duduk di pangkuannya, Kris meletakkan dagunya di pundak Tao sembari membimbing _baby panda_-nya itu untuk lebih mendalami kimia. Jika seperti ini lebih mudah, mengapa Kris harus menyiksa Tao seperti tadi? Hal ini sedikit membuat Tao kesal, namun pada kenyataannya Kris hanya memuaskan keinginannya untuk menjahili Tao.

Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah keduanya tertidur di sofa dengan banyak buku dan alat tulis bertebaran di sekitarnya, dan di sisi lain Luhan hendak melancarkan balas dendamnya pada Kris.

"_Duizhang_, kau kira aku main-main, _huh_?" Luhan berjalan ke arah Kris sembari membawa sebuah tomat segar dari dalam kulkas.

**- FIN -**

_Gimana para TaoRIs Shipper? Haha. Pasti pada blushing ria, ya? Iya, saya juga XD Thanks to my bestfriend and best lil'sister. I love you XD. Oh ya, if you wait for my another fic, please be patient. Saya nggak lagi liburan kaya anak sekolahan pada umumnya. Jadi, harap sabar ya :) See ya~  
_


End file.
